Let's Have a Race
Let's Have a Race is a song from the fourth season dedicated to Thomas and Bertie's first race. It uses elements of Bertie's theme. Lyrics :A lesson that's worth learning :One you never should forget :Is the art of friendly rivalry :It's not always about winning :You must learn that from the start :Enjoy yourself remember :What counts is taking part CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Thomas challenged Bertie :To a friendly race one day :The driver said get ready :But be careful on the way :The friends lined up together :Enjoying the fun :The stationmaster called out :Are you ready to begin CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Bertie bus was winning :He sped along the way :Thomas tried so hard :To catch up on the way :Eventually he passed him :And Bertie had to say :To pass you on that hill Thomas :I'd need wings like an airplane CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :Ready, set go :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Let's have a race :Let's have a race :Right now Audio Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald or Douglas * Oliver * Stepney * Daisy * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Trevor * George * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole * Mrs. Kyndley * The Storyteller Episodes *Thomas' Train *Thomas and the Trucks *Thomas and the Guard *Thomas and Bertie *Thomas, Percy and the Coal *Bertie's Chase *Better Late Than Never * Percy's Promise *Thomas Gets Bumped *Trust Thomas * Mavis *Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party * Oliver Owns Up * Bulgy * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure *Special Funnel *Steam Roller *Thomas and Stepney * Train Stops Play * Bowled Out * Bulls Eyes * Mind that Bike Deleted and Extended Scenes * Oliver Owns Up - The opening shot of Duck and Oliver has been extended. * Thomas Gets Bumped: # The end shot of Thomas arriving at Ffarquhar has been extended. # The shot of Thomas chuffing before his derailment has been extended. # When Thomas goes past a station, the shot has been extended. # A deleted scene shows Bertie driving through a path while going past a lamp. # A wide shot of the stationmaster on the platform. # A deleted scene shows Bertie driving past a signal before arriving at Ffarquhar. * Trust Thomas: # An extended shot of Thomas following the camera after saying hello to the cows. # An extended shot of Bertie driving on the rough road before he meets up with Thomas. * Thomas and the Guard - A deleted scene shows Thomas stopping at a signal, although part of it has been reversed. This is evident when it is shown for the second time, as Thomas' steam goes back into him. * Thomas and Bertie: # A deleted scene shows Thomas head-to-head with Bertie while both passing a signal. # An alternate shot of Bertie driving away after his red light turns green, with a larger shot showing both the rail and road bridges. Trivia * The Norwegian version has a slightly different musical arrangement. * Keiko Toda sang the Japanese version of the song. * In Japan, this song is called "So Let's do it Today". Goofs * Before the stop light changes, Thomas is seen stopped at the signal. This footage is rewound, as smoke is returning to Thomas. * The lyrics say that Thomas challenged Bertie, but in the episode, Bertie challenged Thomas. Gallery File:Let'sHaveaRaceUKtitlecard.jpg|1996 UK title card File:OliverOwnsUp40.png File:OliverOwnsUp41.png File:TrainStopsPlay1.png File:Bull'sEyes3.jpg|Daisy and Champion File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty20.PNG|Edward and Trevor File:Steamroller.jpg|George and Sir Handel File:SteamRoller28.png File:SteamRoller30.png File:BowledOut13.png File:ThomasgetsBumped10.jpg File:ThomasgetsBumped50.png File:ThomasGetsBumped89.PNG FIle:ThomasGetsBumped90.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped12.PNG File:ThomasandBertie41.jpg File:ThomasgetsBumped44.png File:ThomasGetsBumped7.PNG File:MindthatBike2.jpg File:ThomasandtheTrucks24.png File:ThomasgetsBumped11.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure47.png File:TrustThomas12.jpg File:ThomasgetsBumped5.jpg File:TrustThomas23.png File:BetterLateThanNever17.png File:ThomasGetsBumped69.PNG File:Bertie'sChase12.png File:ThomasandBertie.png File:ThomasandBertie27.png File:ThomasandBertie24.png File:ThomasgetsBumped9.jpg|The guard File:ThomasGetsBumped70.PNG File:ThomasandBertie11.png File:ThomasandBertie65.png File:ThomasandtheGuard18.png File:ThomasandBertie4.jpg File:ThomasandBertie18.png File:MindthatBike10.JPG File:ThomasandBertie3.jpg File:Let'sHaveaRace.png File:Mavis45.png File:Percy'sPromise1.PNG File:TrustThomas54.png File:ThomasandtheGuard.jpg File:ThomasandBertie1.png File:ThomasandBertie36.png File:ThomasandStepney45.JPG File:TheRunaway12.png File:ThomasandBertie61.png File:SpecialFunnel41.png File:ThomasandBertie62.png File:Percy'sPromise40.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks62.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped51.jpg File:ThomasandBertie63.png File:ThomasandBertie39.png|Thomas and Bertie File:ThomasandBertie38.jpg Song File:Lets Have A Race Category:Songs